


Priorities

by lewdbun



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Aftercare, Bathing/Washing, F/M, Fluff, Mild S&M, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Pet Names, Rough Sex, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 00:51:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18862408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lewdbun/pseuds/lewdbun
Summary: V takes a bath with his book and his fellow demon hunter gets concerned. The book won't be the only thing getting wet.





	Priorities

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to heaven-on-a-landslide for the idea. I was actually really happy when you responded to my comments on the V bathtub photo on IG and I really wanted to write about it. Hopefully I did it justice. ><;;;

V laid in the warm waters of the tub as he started to relax from a particularly difficult mission he had with [Y/N]. They had been ambushed by the same demon they were tasked to hunt and it took everything in both their abilities to make sure they took it down and also didn't die themselves. He decided to bring his book in with him since she had decided to use the shower at Devil May Cry while he opted for the bathtub so he could read and relax.

“You sure? I have a hard time relaxing in it myself since it's kinda small.” Dante had said to him.

“I'll make do.” V replied.

It was true that the tub was so small that his legs hung off the edge of the tub, but that wasn't why he couldn't relax. His thoughts were consumed with how [Y/N] looked with all that blood on her. How she was washing off her body right now as he sat in the tub by himself, surrounded by candlelight, with the same book of poems he carried with him at all times. 

V wished that he could join her, but he had no idea how she felt about him and even less of an idea on how to convey it to her. He placed the book on his knee and laid back before closing his eyes and exhaled sharply. As he sat in the water, he realized he needed to get his mind off of her or bite the bullet and tell her.

The door opened almost on queue and [Y/N] appeared with a stack of fresh white towels, wearing a loose grey shirt and black sweatpants. Her [color] hair was down and still slightly damp from the shower. As she stepped in and saw V after closing the door, she became a deer in the headlights. He expected her to leave instantly until she changed her expression from shocked to concerned.

“V! What are you doing? Your book is going to get wet!” [Y/N] said as she sat the towels down on a nearby counter.

He didn't know what to be shocked about first, the fact that she was concerned about his book or the fact that he was naked in a tub and it didn't seem to phase her.

“It’s fine, the book is protected by magic. Otherwise, it would be covered in demon blood.” V said calmly.

[Y/N] thought about it for a moment. “That makes sense, I never even thought about it.”

While she had been thinking about the book, V had a light bulb go off in his head on how to gauge her interest. “I'll go ahead and put it somewhere safe if it eases your worries.” He said as he stood up in the tub, water rolling off the curves of his body while holding the book in one of his hands.

[Y/N] had a delayed reaction as she was hypnotized by his naked body. She could see his tattoos that looked like wisps of smoke without his sleeveless leather coat blocking them for the first time. She was also happy to know that he actually had a nice ass for someone so skinny. 

As it started to register in her mind he was naked and bending over to put the book on a nearby chair, she blushed profusely and turned around in embarrassment. V looked over his shoulder to see her back turned to him and smirked before slowly lowering himself back into the tub.

“Umm...I guess I'll be going now. Sorry I disturbed you.” [Y/N] said as she started to leave.

“Don't go.” V said. “Did you want to wash my hair?”

She tensed up. “S-Sure. Just...d-don't get any ideas.” She said nervously.

Too late. He already had tons of ideas. [Y/N] turned around and walked towards the tub. She grabbed a cup from a nearby table and handed it to V.

“Can you fill this with water, please?” She asked.

He nodded and took the cup before submerging it in the water and handing it back to her. She then dumped it on his head to get it wet and then grabbed some shampoo after sitting the cup back on the table. [Y/N] squirted a half-dollar sized amount, lathered it in her hands, and started to massage V's scalp with it.

The tension between them grew more as he struggled to not moan under her fingertips while she tried not to to spend too much time massaging him and his luscious hair. Once the shampoo was worked into his hair, she put her hands in the waters next to him to wash off the suds and grabbed the cup again.

“Close your eyes and tilt your head back.” [Y/N] said softly.

V followed her command and she submerged the cup in the water again before dumping it on his head. She did this a few more times to ensure all the shampoo was out of his hair before moving onto conditioner. She repeated the same process, only this time V couldn't hold back his moans and [Y/N] stopped immediately.

“S-Sorry,” V said while blushing, “your hands in my hair feel really good.”

“T-Thank you?” She said, embarrassed that she was able to get him to make such a lewd noise just by giving him a scalp massage.

There was an awkward silence between them.

“Please continue, [Y/N].” He said shyly.  
“O-Okay.” She replied.

[Y/N] continued to massage V's scalp and he started to gently moan. Not only was he enjoying this, but she was starting to feel arousal growing in between her legs as his moans continued. She was in deep now. [Y/N] had a strict rule about not sleeping with people she worked with, and V was very close to making her break that rule.

She finished working the conditioner into his hair and gently moved her hands out of his hair again before putting her hands in the water to remove the remaining conditioner off her hands like last time. Only this time, V grasped her hand as she was taking it out of the water near him and pulled her towards himself for a kiss. His kiss was soft and passionate as [Y/N] sat there stunned. After a few moments, he backed away and looked at her face which was tomato red.

“I-I'm going to finish u-up really quick.” She stammered as she grabbed the cup one more time to rinse V's hair.

Once [Y/N] was finished and put the cup back onto the table one last time, V turned around to face her fully and pulled her in for another kiss. He was a little rougher this time as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. Her tongue danced with his as her hands explored his moist body while they exchanged soft moans. [Y/N] was the first to break away.

“I-I can't do this, we're supposed to keep things professional.” She said.

V brushed her now dry hair out of her face and put his hand on her cheek. Her skin was very soft and warm under his cold fingers.

“Even if I confessed my undying love for you?” He asked with a smirk.

“Well no, but...oh, you sneaky bastard.” [Y/N] said as she realized she had slipped up.

V softly chuckled. “If you don't want to complicate things, I understand as well. I won't pursue you any further if you'd like to keep things professional.” He said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

[Y/N] could tell he was preparing himself to be rejected, but after that kiss and being so close to his naked body, she couldn't fight her true feelings anymore. She got up and grabbed a towel for him from the counter she sat them on and came back over to him.

“My room or yours?” She asked as she handed it to him.

V was shocked at her sudden forwardness. “M-Mine.” He managed to say as he stood up and grabbed the towel from [Y/N]. For a brief moment, she caught a glimpse of his dick which was now hard from their exchange and longer than she expected.

\---

He had told [Y/N] to show up wearing something cute before she left him in the bathroom. She happen to have a short black nightie with white lace on the hem of it and wore no panties under it as she laid under the covers in his bed. Devil May Cry could get drafty at times and she was a little cold so she figured she would warm up before V came back. His blanket and pillows smelled of lavender and [Y/N] mentally started to kick herself for not hitting on him sooner since she could get used to this, regardless of her rules.

The door opened and he was in his usual black sleeveless leather coat that laced in the front, his leather pants, and was barefoot as he had taken off his sandals earlier when they came back from their mission. His hair was still a little damp, but mostly dry. V took one look at [Y/N] and devilishly smiled at her as he walked to the bed and lifted the covers. The sudden gust of cold air made a shiver go through her and also caused her nipples to harden under the nightie.

“Well, that is very cute, [Y/N].” V said seductively.

She blushed and he leaned over her to kiss her gently before climbing in bed and holding her close. [Y/N]'s heart started racing as she was pressed against his tattooed chest. She could hear his heart beating out of his chest.

“C-Can you take the coat off?” She asked shyly.  
“How about I take off everything?” V said even more seductively than before as he lifted her chin to force her to look at him.

“S-Sure.” She said as her breath caught in her throat, looking into those deep emerald eyes of his.

He sat up, undid the ties for the coat, and slid it off his body slowly to tease [Y/N]. It worked as she could feel her heartbeat quickening and her arousal from earlier coming back in full force. Before she could touch him again, V stood up and undid his pants. As he took them off, [Y/N] noticed he wasn't wearing any underwear under those pants of his. The fact that a zipper, a button, and some fabric were the only things stopping his cock from touching her this whole time made her even wetter.

V turned back around to face her and smirked. “Like what you see?” He asked.

[Y/N] blushed and nodded. He then got back in bed with her and brushed a hand up her thigh slowly.

“You're not wearing anything underneath this, are you?” V said in a low growl.

She felt her heartbeat out of her chest as she realized he was on to her. “W-What would give you that idea?”

His hand continued until it was at her hip under the nightie. “Just a hunch. It looks like I was right though.” V said with a smirk as his other hand started to snake its way to the heat between [Y/N]'s legs.

Before she could respond, she felt one of his fingers slowly enter her and find her g spot, causing her to moan.

“You're already ready for me. How long have you been wanting this?” He said as he locked eyes with her.

“A w-while. Oh f-fuck, s-stop. It feels too-” [Y/N] was cut off with a loud moan that escaped her lips as V entered a second finger and continued to massage her walls while they spazzed out from his touch.

“You sound so lovely, my princess.” V whispered in her ear seductively as he continued.

This sent [Y/N] over the edge as she bucked her hips and her walls tightened around his fingers before loosen up. She thought he would move his hand out of her, but he kept going only more roughly now.

“Ah! S-Stop! I'm t-too sensitive!” She cried out.

V kept going as she tried to squirm away, but her left shoulder got pinned by his right hand as his left hand was still buried inside of her with his thumb now rubbing her clit. [Y/N] was moaning to the point of screaming as her eyes rolled back into her head and came on his fingers again. She was overcome with lust as V worked a third orgasm out of her. Only then, did he finally release her from his hands.

“You realize everyone can hear you, right?” He whispered in her ear.

[Y/N] laid there panting and whining for him, her mind now broken from the chain of climaxes he caused her to have.

“Does my princess want me to continue?” He said after a few moments to allow her to catch her breath.

She weakly nodded as he got on top of her and helped her out of the nightie so he could now see her naked body. “Don't worry, I'll be gentle this time.” V said as he lined himself up with her opening.

He then slowly pushed his dick inside of her until it couldn't go any further which caused [Y/N] to moan. V moved his hips slowly in and out of her. He wanted to make love to her since it was their first time together, but deep down he wanted to ravage her body. Her arms went around his neck to bring him closer to her body.

“How is it?” V said as he continued to pump into her passionately.

“H-Harder.” [Y/N] replied quietly.

He was shocked, but happily moved his hips more roughly into her. Maybe he could still get his wish. Her moans went from soft pants to small squeaks as his cock slammed against her cervix.

“Better?” V asked.  
“P-Please…” [Y/N] said panting.  
“Please what?” He replied with a smirk.  
“...G-Go as hard as y-you can. D-Destroy me.” She said shyly.

Suddenly, V grabbed her legs and put them over his shoulders.

“Mmm, I was going to go easy on you, but now you're in trouble.” He said with a growl.

He started to slam into her as hard and fast as he could. Both of their moans and pants filled the air along with the wet sounds of their pleasure.

“Ah! F-Fuck, V, you f-feel amazing! D-Don't stop!” [Y/N] screamed.

“I-I have no intention to.” He said. “Not until you're good and t-throughly fucked.”

His lewd words sent her over the edge again and her mind went completely blank. She was now a slave to V's insatiable lust as he continued to roughly take her body. He moved her legs off of him and grabbed her hips to roll her over on her stomach.

“Get on your hands and knees.” He commanded.

[Y/N] weakly did so and V grabbed her again before slamming back into her dripping hole. She tried to tell him how good he felt in this position, but her words became gibberish as she got fucked silly by him. He leaned in closer to her ear.

“I'm g-getting close, my love. I'm going to shoot it right in this tight pussy of yours.” V growled in her ear.

[Y/N] weakly nodded as she was panting and trying to stay up for him as he continued to roughly have sex with her. He thrusted as hard as he could several times before releasing his seed inside of her. V pulled out and his cum started to drip out of her as [Y/N] collapsed onto the bed.

V decided to move his face near her pussy as took one long lick up it to taste both of their juices. “Mmm, you taste sweet, my princess.” He said.

[Y/N] had already passed out from the overstimulation. That was by far the best sex she had had in her entire life and the fact it was with V made it even better.

\---

When she woke up later, she was back in the bathtub with V as he held her and washed her body.

“W-What happened?” [Y/N] asked.  
“I'm glad you're awake.” V said as he pecked her on the cheek. “It seems I pushed you past your limit.”

“You did,” she said with a chuckle, “want to do it again?”

V chuckled also. “Maybe a little later. For now, let me take care of you.” He said as he leaned back and held [Y/N] in his arms, close to his chest.

She could hear his heart race as they cuddled in the small tub together.


End file.
